1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a compressed MPEG image and a frame buffer structure used in the method, and more particularly, to a frame buffer structure having a sub-word line way of 9 banks, in which dispersed 9-tiles mapping shaped data storing method and partial activation thereof are possible, the frame buffer structure requiring a low power consumption, and a frame buffer being integrated with a logic to properly correspond to an application region to process an MPEG image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, current cultural society is rapidly developed toward a direction to satisfy desires of general consumers, and strongly exhibits a trend to newly lead or establish taste of consumers or consumption patterns.
These trends are carried out through development of new fashion or new product. These new products are being developed toward miniaturization, multifunction, high performance. In case of products related to the image signal process, rapid transmission of image signals and high definition are further requested.
Accordingly, in order to satisfy these requirements, there was provided the MPEG (Moving picture experts group) image compression technology. The aforementioned MPEG image compression technology is being used in many various fields, and standards thereof are respectively specified depending on appliances to be objected.
MPEG-1 image compression technology is a technology to target an image process in an environment where a data band width of 1.5 Mbps or so is given, and pursues to enhance a picture quality in a video CD (Compact disk) by reading out data through CD-ROM (Compact disk-Read only memory).
MPEG-2 image compression technology was designed for high definition digital television (HDTV). Accordingly, MPEG-2 technology requires much larger data band width and high computational performance in data processing logic compared with the MPEG-1. Until now, most of hardware related to MPEG image processing mainly pursues high performance and optimization of algorithm, and is targeted to MPEG-2 standard.
Meanwhile, a new image compression standard, MPEG-4 is targeted to an image processing based on mobile telecommunications environment having a relatively very low band width of a few ten—a few hundred Kbps, and final draft thereof is being specified recently. It is anticipated that MPEG-4 is being applied to various appliances, largely due to the commercialization of a massive capacity mobile telecommunications environments such as IMT-2000.
Accordingly, if new image standard is targeted to the handheld information telecommunications field, it can be realized by a not so high data processing capability. A hardware for supporting this new standard is important to pursue a low power consumption appropriate for properties of handheld apparatus rather than a high performance.
With the growth of the foregoing MPEG image compression technologies, very active changes are occurring even in semiconductor technologies. As one example, EML (Embedded memory logic) technology in which memory and logic are integrated in a single chip is one important method to realize an SOC (System on a chip). Especially, by integrating a DRAM of a memory device together with a logic, a very high band width can be obtained in comparison with a system in which the two elements are separated, and a high data processing performance is obtained together.
Further, with the necessity of an input/output (I/O) operation of an external data for a memory access, it becomes possible to transmit data through a small load within the chip, and to thus realize a low power consumption.
However, despite these technologies changes, smoothly watching an image through a handheld terminal in the handheld information telecommunications field is difficult and has a limit because of signal delay. Especially, in order to watch a smooth moving pictures using a current technology alone, a very high power consumption is requested to thereby cause many limits in carrying out the original function of the terminal itself.
In other words, in terms of personal communications that are main purpose of the handheld terminal, it is essential to guarantee a long standby time and a long calling time based on the low power consumption, whereas as current society is rapidly advanced toward information-oriented society, a data band width which can be processed by each of individuals is rapidly magnified and thereby a multimedia signal processing function is essentially requested to the handheld information apparatus. However, as aforementioned, there is a contradiction in that such the function needs high power consumption.
Also, it is on the rise as a problem to be essentially solved at the present when appliances are widely being applied to visual phone services such as IMT-2000.